Furuba Goes to Disneyland
by Kasaki and Marty
Summary: Six crazy American fangirls and the Sohma family equals chaos anyway. But when you stick them in Disneyland . . . well, you just have to read it to find out! Rated T because of swear words and much beating up of the Kyo.
1. The Announcment and Emily

Furuba Goes to Disneyland

by

Kasaki and Marty

Chapter 1

"Hey, Tohru, you should enter that contest, I bet you'd win," said Yuki.

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were at the supermarket.

Standing in line for checkout, they saw an advertisement for a contest. Winner gets 10 tickets to Disneyland.

"But it's not Tokyo Disneyland, it's the one in America, in California. That's awful far," Tohru responded.

"Yeah, plus, I don't do planes," added Kyo.

"Nobody asked you, stupid cat. And anyway, I thought you liked it high up," Yuki said scornfully.

"I don't think you've even seen an _airport, _let alone know if you like planes or not," said Arisa, creeping up behind Kyo.

"Aaah! Where'd you come form, dammit?!" cried Kyo.

"We were simply walking by and saw you inside. You should enter, Tohru, as Sohma-kun said, I think you'd win," said Saki quietly.

"Aaah! You too?! What the hell?!" cried Kyo, jumping back and almost landing on a woman in front of them.

She turned around.

"Watch where you're going, young man!"

Yuki handed the checkout lady $10.

"May we please enter that contest, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Of course. Here's your change," the lady said, handing Yuki the tickets and Tohru a few coins.

They headed outside.

"Well, better pack your bags, boys, we're going on a trip!" Arisa said.

"You don't know whether she'll win or not," Kyo sneered.

Arisa punched him in the arm. "Of course! This is Tohru the Lucky Lady here. We'll be going to America, so better start studying your English."

As will happen many times in this story, nobody knew how right she was.

Three days later, Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Haru, Kagura, Shigure and Hatori were on a plane, headed for Orange County.

"Going to Disneyland, to Disneyland, to Disneyland, going to Disneyland is where we're gonna go! La la la la la!" sang Emily, dancing about her room.

Emily Fogarty lived in America, in Lynnwood Washington.

She was in a group of advanced students, for her amazing reading skills.

Well, her school, Lynnwood High School, had won a Decathlon (a contest of genius) and the prize was a trip to Disneyland.

Although she was terrified of airplanes and she had been to Disneyland once before (when she was 12), she was happy that it was her friends April and Angela's first time.

Six hours later, Emily, Maia, April, Karrin, Angie and Angela were on a plane, headed for Orange County.


	2. Tohru's Trip and Psychic Visions

Furuba Goes to Disneyland

by

Kasaki and Marty

Chapter 1

"Hey, Tohru, you should enter that contest, I bet you'd win," said Yuki.

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were at the supermarket.

Standing in line for checkout, they saw an advertisement for a contest. Winner gets 10 tickets to Disneyland.

"But it's not Tokyo Disneyland, it's the one in America, in California. That's awful far," Tohru responded.

"Yeah, plus, I don't do planes," added Kyo.

"Nobody asked you, stupid cat. And anyway, I thought you liked it high up," Yuki said scornfully.

"I don't think you've even seen an _airport, _let alone know if you like planes or not," said Arisa, creeping up behind Kyo.

"Aaah! Where'd you come form, dammit?!" cried Kyo.

"We were simply walking by and saw you inside. You should enter, Tohru, as Sohma-kun said, I think you'd win," said Saki quietly.

"Aaah! You too?! What the hell?!" cried Kyo, jumping back and almost landing on a woman in front of them.

She turned around.

"Watch where you're going, young man!"

Yuki handed the checkout lady $10.

"May we please enter that contest, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Of course. Here's your change," the lady said, handing Yuki the tickets and Tohru a few coins.

They headed outside.

"Well, better pack your bags, boys, we're going on a trip!" Arisa said.

"You don't know whether she'll win or not," Kyo sneered.

Arisa punched him in the arm. "Of course! This is Tohru the Lucky Lady here. We'll be going to America, so better start studying your English."

As will happen many times in this story, nobody knew how right she was.

Three days later, Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Haru, Kagura, Shigure and Hatori were on a plane, headed for Orange County.

"Going to Disneyland, to Disneyland, to Disneyland, going to Disneyland is where we're gonna go! La la la la la!" sang Emily, dancing about her room.

Emily Fogarty lived in America, in Lynnwood Washington.

She was in a group of advanced students, for her amazing reading skills.

Well, her school, Lynnwood High School, had won a Decathlon (a contest of genius) and the prize was a trip to Disneyland.

Although she was terrified of airplanes and she had been to Disneyland once before (when she was 12), she was happy that it was her friends April and Angela's first time.

Six hours later, Emily, Maia, April, Karrin, Angie and Angela were on a plane, headed for Orange County.


	3. The MeetingWho Goes First?

Furuba Goes to Disneyland

by

Kasaki and Marty

Chapter 3

"Wow!" cried Tohru.

"So this is the Disneyland Hotel . . . This is niiiiice . . . I wonder if they have room service . . . ." said Arisa.

"Well, yeah, probably . . ." Kagura responded.

"And there's a pool, and wow, look at the palm trees!" Momiji exclaimed, he was excited if you couldn't tell.

"The wonderful adventure begins!!!"

"WELCOME TO DISNEYLAND!!!" cried Emily, dancing about.

"Oh . . . it's . . . SO WONDERFUL!" Angela whispered, incredibly happy.

"Um . . . we're not actually even _in _Disneyland yet. This is just the Disneyland _Hotel_!!!" said Angie from her wheelchair.

"Let's go check in," said Karrin, the (semi) responsible one.

Tohru and her friends went in first. The lady at the check-in counter just stared as she tried to understand Tohru's Japanese babble.

"Uh, excuse us, but, I think she would like to know where the room of the Sohma family is." April and Karrin rudely interrupted Tohru.

"Wh-what?" asked Tohru in English.

"Y'know, if you would've spoken English they wouldn't have had to come to your rescue," said the check-in lady.

Kyo walked over to the desk.

"D-d-don't your talk too me sister kike that," said Kyo.

"Excuse me?" asked April.

"You can't speak English that well, can you?" snorted Karrin.

"S-sister?!"

"Yeah, here you're Tohru Sohma, not Tohru Honda," Yuki informed her.

"Same with you two," Haru said to Saki and Arisa. "Here you're sisters. You're my sister, and Tohru's. Saki, Arisa and Tohru Sohma."

Meanwhile, Emily and Angie were chatting with Kisa and Momiji.

"Um, pardon me, but are you okay?" Kisa asked Angie (in Japanese), who looked exhausted.

"Oh? Yes, I'm just tired from our plane ride here," Angie responded in Japanese.

"Yeah, she broke her leg before we came on vacation here. But she'll be okay. Thank you for your concern, though," Emily smiled. (In English.)

"Oh, um, I don't speak English very well. Sorry," Momiji apologized.

"But, um, you just did great . . ."

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Arisa, and Saki came over.

"It appears that it is time to go to our rooms. It's past Kisa's bedtime, anyway," said Hatori.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," said Emily. She stood up and bowed.

"I'm also bowing for Angie."

Angie hit Emily in the head.

"Oooow . . ."

Angie bowed in her chair.

"Yes, really a pleasure . . ."

With that, the Sohma family left.

The next day at noon Yuki and Kyo were in the lobby arguing about who should go on the Matterhorn first.

"I doubt you could keep from screaming, you stupid cat," Yuki said calmly, yet he gave Kyo the worst death glare he could manage.

"Yeah, well, I doubt you could even get on the stupid ride!" Kyo retaliated angrily.

"Oh will you two just shut up?! I'm still tired!" Arisa screamed, disrupting the two arguing boys.

"Oh I really don't mind," said Maia, who was waiting for her other friends to come down.

"Who the hell are you, and where did you come from, anyway?" Haru asked, lazily walking into the room.

"Huh? Oh my name's Maia Marusak." And so Maia continued to stare at Kyo.

"Uh… I think I'll go see if Tohru's ready yet." Kyo slowly backed out of the building, and ran towards the Sierra building.

"God, that was creepy!" Kyo thought while he ran away.

"Well, who wants to go on the Matterhorn?" asked Haru.

Sigh. "I guess there's no getting out of this. I'll go, Haru."

Haru nodded.

"Nice."

Emily then ran into the lobby, pushing Angie, who was clinging to the wheelchair for dear life.

Emily suddenly stopped the chair.

"Let's all go to Downtown Disney!!"

April soon followed, shaking her head in rhythm with the others.


	4. Orangetops in the Tiki Room

Furuba Goes to Disneyland

by

Kasaki and Marty

Chapter 4

"Hey, who's this?" Yuki asked Tohru as he paid for his pineapple juice outside the Enchanted Tiki Room.

Emily bowed.

"I'm Emily, this is April, in the wheelchair is Angie, next to her on the right is Angela, other side Karrin, and Shorty is Maia," said Emily, pointing at each of her friends in turn.

Maia hit her in the head.

"We're here on vacation and I met Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Momiji and Kisa on the 'It's a Small World' ride. It's nice to meet you!"

They entered the gates and took seats.

"Seeing as Angie's in a wheelchair, so we get to cut in all the rides. Wanna come with since we seem to keep running into you guys? Especially orange-top here," said Maia.

"Hmm?" asked Kyo and Emily at the same time. (They both have orange hair. Only Kyo's is brighter and Emily's is all long and straight and kinda frizzy sometimes.)

"Ohhh, copycat!!!" Emily cried, hitting Kyo in the head with her Disneyland guidebook.

"Hey, ouch! This IS my natural hair color. I bet you dye yours," growled Kyo.

"No, this is my natural hair color, too. I'm Irish, you see, and . . . well, it's real; I can prove it."

"Don't."

"That's funny. Kyo's hair is the same color as my cat's, Harley," April mentioned.

Kyo stiffened.

"O-oh . . .ha-ha . . . f-funny . . ."

"Whassa matter?" asked Emily.

But before Kyo could respond, the doors to the Tiki Room opened, and they all went in.


	5. Pizza Planet

Furuba Goes to Disneyland

by

Kasaki and Marty

Chapter 5

Later at the Pizza Planet restaurant in Tomorrowland, where the Lynnwood Royals and the Sohma family were dining together, the Royals made a proposal.

"Y'all should come with us! I mean, like Maia said earlier, we get to cut, thanks to Angie, and we just seem to keep running into one another," suggested Karrin.

"I like that idea!" Shigure proclaimed. (He just thinks Emily would be a good prank-puller.)

"Yeah!"

"That's a great idea!"

The many cries of agreement filled the table.

"Also, Kyo and I have decided that we want to go on more roller coasters!" Haru decided.

"When the hell did you decide that?!"

"April, Karrin, as the most responsible, I declare you in charge of the others while we go on the roller coasters," Hatori said.

"Why them?! I'm responsible!!!" Emily cried.

"Uh, I don't think so . . ."

"We'll go swimming!" yelled Momiji.

"Yes, a nice swim, and I can fix little Kisa-chan's swimsuit . . ." Saki offered.

"I'd like it to stay pink, Saki-onee," Kisa replied.

"What a disappointment."

So they went swimming. Emily's feeling came true . . .

Ha.


	6. Swimming and crying

Furuba Goes to Disneyland

by

Kasaki and Marty

Chapter 6

So, the Royals and the Sohma girls, including Momiji, went to the Neverland Pool.

Although the pool was closed, they snuck in and went swimming anyway.

Momiji went on the slide. Emily followed.

But Momiji hadn't gotten out of the way, and Emily landed right on top of him.

There was a sound like a small explosion, and the Royals, Arisa and Saki turned their heads to see what happened.

So did the Sohma girls, but for them, it was turning their heads in horror, because as any Furuba fan will know, the Sohma curse had been revealed.

"What was that?!" Emily cried, looking in the water beneath her.

A little yellow bunny floated to the surface, and Momiji's swimsuit floated away.

"Hey, wasn't Momiji-kun just right there?" Arisa asked. She swam over, and picked up the rabbit.

"He turned into a rabbit. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Emily screamed, panicking.

Tohru swam over.

"Oh no!" Kagura said, also coming.

"Owie, that hurt, Emily!" said the rabbit.

"HOLY CRAP IT SPOKE!!!" Emily screamed.

"I knew the Sohmas had strange waves. So they turn into animals, hmm," Saki observed, seemingly unshaken.

But, Arisa, Emily and the other Royal girls nearby clearly _were_ shaken.

Screams of "Holy crap!" "What the hell?!" and "Where did my sunglasses go?" filled the air.

Like Emily said, their lives changed. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. Right now it was the worst, although Emily did like being right for a change.


	7. Fessing UpDaihinmin

Furuba Goes to Disneyland

by

Kasaki and Marty

Chapter 7

In the hotel room, the Sohmas fessed up.

"So that explains all Saki's weird wave things, and why they won't let any of those girls get near them," Arisa thought out loud.

"Ooo, I wish I could do that, too!" Emily exclaimed, sitting next to Momiji, who had turned back.

"No, actually, I don't think you would," said Momiji sadly.

Emily's excitement calmed down.

"Oh, Momiji, you can share my mom with me anytime you want to!" she said.

"Thanks."

All of a sudden, they realized something was missing.

"ANGIE!"

At the Neverland pool, Angie (who was playing lifeguard from her wheelchair) woke up from her sleep.

She looked around.

"Where the hell did they all go?!"

Later that evening when the boys got back, the rest of the group was playing a quiet game of "Dai hin min". Or as quiet as it could get when playing with Maia and Emily.

Kyo and Haru entered exhausted, tired from racing each other to rides and having contests of "manliness". Plus Haru had been "Black" for a little while there.

And Hatori was a little tired from trying to get those two to stop. It's very embarrassing going to Disneyland with two teenagers who have the patience and ability of self-control of six year olds.


End file.
